Suddenly Everything Has Changed
by Mallikad
Summary: OneShot. LoVe. Boy still loves girl. Girl still loves boy. Boy defends girl's honor against spawn of Russian Maffioso. Boy and girl get back together. Spawn makes good on threat. Boy makes most difficult decision of life. Readers read the rest. xD
1. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Disclaimer**: Veronica Mars and all its characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

**A/N**: Don't worry, **I am hard at work with Crash Into You**, I just had to get this little one out. Plus, I have finals starting this week, but I promise I'll try to get a chapter up before the end of June. I am so, so, **sorry** it hasn't been sooner. I really tried, but I had loads of schoolwork.

**A/N**: This oneshot takes place the summer **after freshman** year at **Hearst**. Logan and Veronica got back **together** after Logan punched **Gorya**.

**A/N**: **Voiceovers** are in **bold**.

* * *

Logan rarely got mail. He got e-mails, sure. But mail? Rarely. So you can imagine his surprise when he woke up one morning to find a plain, white envelope on the floor right in front of his door. He picked it up curiously and decided to open it now. Maybe it was a surprise from Veronica. He made his way to the couch while opening it. He literally felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when he saw what it contained. It was a picture of him and Veronica at the beach. He remembered that day well. They had gone to the beach about two weeks ago. This picture had to have been taken then. But that wasn't what scared him. What scared him was the bull's eye meticulously drawn on Veronica's head. He turned the picture around. It had seven words written on it.

_Someday might be sooner than you think._

_Flashback:_

"_You're gonna die."_

"_Yeah, someday."_

_End Flashback_

**Gorya.**

With a heavy heart he locked the picture up in his safe. He knew what he had to do. He knew Gorya wanted him to do it, and he knew Gorya knew he'd do it in a heartbeat.

* * *

"Hey, handsome." Veronica greeted as she opened the door.

"Hey." Logan replied somewhat timidly. He stepped in her apartment. Veronica noticed his sombre expression. "What's wrong?" She asked him, concerned.

"We need to talk." He replied.

"Okaaaaay."

"I can't do us anymore." Logan said bluntly. Veronica's smile fell so fast from her face it was almost funny. Almost. "Excuse me?" She asked, voice filled with disbelief. She thought things had been going well. She'd even managed to finally tell him how much she loved him.

"It's not you, it's me." Logan said. Veronica didn't know what made her do it, but she slapped him. "Don't give me that bullshit." She said, getting angrier by the minute. Logan took it all. He felt he deserved it. He knew he deserved it.

"Tell me the truth."

"I am. I am telling the tr-"

"No, you're not."

"I am."

"You're not!"

"I-I've met someone else." Logan stumbled over his lie.

"I don't believe you."

Logan was getting impatient. "Look, Veronica, I- I just... I don't love you anymore." The moment Logan said it he regretted it. Because at that moment the twinkle in Veronica's eyes, the one he loved so much, disappeared.

Veronica felt like she'd been stabbed in the gut. She forced back her tears. "Tell me that to my face."

"Veronica..." Why was she making this so hard?

"No. _Tell me_. Look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me anymore." She took a deep breath. "I promise I'll leave you alone then. I'll be alone and miserable, but I'll leave you alone."

And that's when Logan did it. He did the hardest thing in his life. He looked Veronica straight in the eye and lied through his teeth. "I don't love you anymore." He struggled a bit with the words, but got them out. Veronica could feel the knife in her gut being twisted around.

"Get out." She whispered.

"Veronica, I'm so-" Logan made a move that implicated he was going to try and comfort her.

"Get out." Veronica said more forcefully.

"Ronnie-"

"Get out!" She yelled. She pushed him towards the door. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" She pushed him out the door and slammed it so hard the whole building shook. Veronica ran to her room and broke down completely on her bed. Logan left, knowing he had done the right thing. He'd rather be alone and miserable, but knowing Veronica was safe, than happy and together, but putting her in danger. Because if there was one thing Logan Echolls couldn't do, it was life without Veronica Mars.

* * *

**Hit that little_ Go_ button that says _submit review_. You know you want to. If not for me, then for Logan and Veronica. xD**

**And now I'll shut up and continue working on CIY.**

**Over and out.**


	2. Author's Note, Sorry

**Disclaimer**: Veronica Mars and all it's characters and situations are property of Rob Thomas and UPN/The CW. I do not own anything and will not make any profit from this story.

* * *

**Author's Note**

Usually I hate putting author's notes instead of actual chapters, but otherwise no one will read this, so I have no choice.

First of all, when I write oneshots. They usually remain oneshots.

**I won't be continuing this one**. This was only ever meant to be a oneshot, and that's what it'll remain. I still have to finish _Crash Into You_, _Just Like This_ and _Echoes, Silence, Patience And Grace_.

**Some things that are bugging me about the reviews**:

- **Logan** isn't a jackass. That's not what I was trying to bring about in this oneshot. It was the fact that he'd do anything for Veronica, to keep her safe, even if it mean losing her.

- **Someone said** I left it in an awkward place, which is true, but it's a oneshot, people. It's supposed to just be cut off. I wanted to get that last, dramatic, angsty scene out there. That's all this oneshot was ever supposed to be. So of course I just cut it off after the fight.

So, **thanks for all the reviews and support**. Not only on this fic but on all my other fics too.

But I'm sorry, I won't be continuing this fic.

**Keep a look out for _Crash Into You_, _Echoes, Silence, Patience And Grace_ and _Just Like This_.**

* * *

**Thanks Heaps! xD**


End file.
